Mission
by Chisicet
Summary: Fits in with two of my other stories, Hinata and Naruto go on a mission together. What'll happen is anyone's guess. If i get enough reviews it might get longer and more drawn out then 2 chapters.


**Ok, well I FINALLY made this one, though I'm not sure where it's going, we'll see how many people review it, like 'The Mission' I might continue this one or not. If not it'll end up like 'The Mission that Brought them Together' with just two chapters. but it's up to you all!! Read review and let me know what you think. **

**P.S. help figuring out the mission they go on will be greatly appreiciated and i'll give cyber cookies!!!**

* * *

Fall was here and Hinata couldn't be happier, everything was so colorful this time of year, though winter was by far her favorite. She paused to look at a tree before rushing to the meeting spot; she didn't want to be late. Upon arriving she noted that only Sasuke, Shino and Sakura were there. A couple of minutes after Hinata sat down in the middle of the clearing Kiba showed up followed by Naruto. When Naruto showed she knew that she was starting to turn red and she wished she didn't, and wished he didn't notice. They only had to wait on their team leaders Yuuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi to get there, but it seemed to take them forever. Kurenai usually wasn't this late, as Kiba kept mentioning.

"Shoot, she usually comes before I do!" He exclaimed for the 47th time, having nothing else to do Hinata counted, though knowing her teammate she didn't mind, but apparently the others did. Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled he noticed and smiled a small smile and Hinata noticed he looked even more tired then usual.

"Kiba… You've only mentioned that 47 times, now shut up, sit down and stop complaining!" Sakura snapped at him. She was getting really annoyed by his constant whining. He looked her over for a minute and snorted in response. He turned away and noticed Akamaru was nowhere in sight. He went off in search of his companion while Hinata kept trying to keep Naruto's attention.

"Na-Naruto…?" He looked over at her, trying to take a nap he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hn…" She shifted closer so she was sitting in the sun's way, even though it wasn't that bad today. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep.

"Would you like to use my lap as a pillow?" She asked, her index fingers poking each other. He opened an eye and smiled at her. He wasn't all that energetic today so he wasn't all happy-go-lucky like usual. Shifting his head he placed it in her lap and she started running her hand through his hair, making him drift off to sleep all the more faster.

"Damn where the hell did that troublemaker go?!" Sakura mumbled as she looked around before heading off to look for Kiba, hoping to find him before their sensei's get there. Hinata sat there and watched Naruto sleep, she ventured a glance around noticing that Kiba and Sakura had disappeared and Shino and Sasuke were just sitting there looking at each other. She knew Shino likes Sasuke but she knew that he was just as shy as her. After a little bit and Hinata's focus was back on Naruto they heard a two distinct poofs nearby.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, glancing around in that sheepish way of his.

"And Kiba?" Kurenai looked at Hinata and she shrugged not having paid attention to her teammates that much since Naruto had shown up.

"He went looking for Akamaru…" Sakura said coming into view. Hinata put a hand over her mouth when she noticed that Sakura had a cut on her arm that hadn't previously been there. Sakura made her way over to stand next to Hinata and Naruto and Hinata subconsciously started glaring at Sakura, she knew she shouldn't be but she was. When she stopped walking something white hit Sakura in the back of the head and Hinata knew that it was Akamaru. Having seen that white blur over the last few years she'd recognize it anywhere.

"Ouch! What the Hell!!" She turned around to find Akamaru sitting on a nearby rock. "Why you little pain in th-" She was interrupted by an arm around her waist. Hinata smiled and went back to running her hand through Naruto's hair. Kiba had been looking for his chance to get Sakura and it looks like he's taking it.

"Calm down, gosh, got to get worked up about nothing." Kiba's voice calmed her as she turned back around and sighed.

"Well, now that we have you all here, we have three missions, each one only needing two each. So me and Kakashi have decided to split you all up, and see how you do, working with new team members would help in future missions, I'm sure." Kurenai stood, a hand on one hip as she looked at the two teams.

"As it may be, it looks to me as if they've already picked their partners!" Kakashi exclaimed, eyeing each of them. There was Sasuke and Shino sitting against a tree observing them all; Naruto asleep on Hinata's lap, with a red faced Hinata; a very annoyed Sakura in Kiba's grip.

"Your right and well I was hoping that Hinata and Sakura would team up, but this works, Naruto is girly enough." Kurenai said off handly. At the mention of his name he snorted and shifted, turning his head away from Hinata and started drooling. Hinata had to supress a giggle, where she knew others found it gross she found it oddly funny.

"Well he's dreaming of ramen and well I guess we should get our missions from you now." Sakura said. Hinata sighed and wished Sakura wasn't so hard on Naruto. She shimmied out of Kiba's grip and walked over to Kakashi, she held out her hand and he placed a scroll in it. As she walked back to Kiba Kakashi threw Hinata hers and she didn't notice anyone else as she woke Naruto up. She leaned close and whispered to him, when that didn't work she hardened her voice and still whispering she threatened to make sure he went without ramen if he didn't get up. That did it. When he woke up he looked around and Hinata had to explain that he'd slept through it and that they were dismissed and had to get going to their mission.


End file.
